The present invention relates to a twine retaining device for use in a baler. A twine retaining device of this type is known from DE 1 923 729 U1.
Block balers conventionally comprise a bale chamber, in which a baling ram is moved back and forth to press crop that has been fed into the baling chamber transversely to the direction of motion of said baling ram against a bale that is already present in order to compress the crop. As soon as the thusly produced crop bale has reached the intended size, said crop bale is knotted. Strands of twine required therefor are wrapped around the bale while said bale is being produced and are exposed to the pressure of the ram with each stroke thereof. A twine retaining device must apply a considerable amount of retaining force onto the free end of such a twine strand during the formation of the bale in order to ensure that the twine does not slip out of the clamping device under the effect of the strokes of the ram.
In the case of a conventional twine retaining device, however, when the clamping force to which the twine is exposed between the retaining disk and the retaining plate is selected too high, there is a risk that the twine will incur internal damage due to the clamping and will ultimately tear under the pressure of the ram. The consequences for the operation of the baler are similar if twine that is clamped too loosely slips out of the clamping device, or if twine that is clamped too tightly tears. The bale can no longer be completed, the material of the unfinished bale must be removed from the bale chamber, and the twine must be re-threaded into the clamping device and secured therein. The work interruptions associated therewith have a considerable negative impact on the cost effectiveness of a harvesting operation.